


I always survive a fall

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Ghost Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Monsterfucking, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: "Is this what you wanted all along?" Will asks. "To be with me, like this?"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I always survive a fall

**Author's Note:**

> #Kinktober day six, monsterfucking! Also works for #Hannictober day six, haunting as this is GHOST PORN. Also FYI, yes I was indeed picturing this setting as the cabin in Polar.
> 
> See the end notes for some clarifications on plot, etc. (spoilers!)

Hannibal is disoriented when he wakes. He lies at the foot of a cliff, and the water crashes on the shore nearby. He blinks up at the sky and tries to remember. He remembers the dragon. He remembers Will, fierce and feral as plunged the knife between the man's ribs. He remembers that Will had looked beautiful like that, covered in blood in the moonlight. He remembers the fall.

Funny, he thinks, as he feels no pain. He sits up and looks around him. No Will. He tries to think. What could have happened? Where would Will have gone? 

He stands, and as he looks down, there is his body, still broken and bloodied on the ground. He frowns. That's new. He looks at his hands and finds they look solid enough, but maybe… "I don't know why I'm here," he says, and closes his eyes. He feels a strong tug at his body, and it is as though he is being dragged sideways. When he opens his eyes, he is in the middle of nowhere, at the edge of a frozen lake beside a small log cabin. There is snow blanketing the ground, and flakes still drift lazily through the air. Beautiful, Hannibal thinks. There is a man sitting on the ice fishing, the only person in view. Hannibal breathes out slowly, his breath misting in the air. Somehow, he knows exactly who it is. He closes his eyes and feels that now familiar tug.

"Hello, Will," he says.

To his surprise, Will looks straight at him and a faint smile crosses his lips.

"You can see me," Hannibal says.

"Of course I can see you," Will tells him. "I see a lot of things. That doesn't mean you're real."

They sit for a moment in companionable silence. Will glances at him every so often, fond and wistful. "You died, you know," he says.

"And yet I am still here," Hannibal tells him. He smiles. "I don't know why."

Will looks at him steadily. "Maybe there's something you're meant to do. Is this what you thought it would be like?"

"The afterlife?" Hannibal asks. "I prefer not to think of it. It is this life that matters. But if this is what it were like… I suppose I would not mind. There are worse fates than being with you, Will."

Will glances away, his lips curving in a smile. Beautiful, Hannibal thinks. He loves him so desperately, even now, after everything. He thinks he always will.

"Is this what you wanted all along?" Will asks. "To be with me, like this?"

Hannibal gives a wry laugh. "Well, not precisely like this," he says, and Will smiles in response. "But yes. This is always what I wanted."

"You wanted me to be a killer," Will says quietly. "You wanted me to be like you."

"I wanted you to be yourself," Hannibal corrects gently. "Your true self is beautiful, Will. You just couldn't see it yet."

Will flushes at the praise, and when he looks back at Hannibal he looks hesitant but hopeful. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he says, "that you felt… whatever it is you feel for me."

"I love you," Will, Hannibal says gently. "I couldn't just say it. What I felt for you was… everything."

"And now?" Will asks. His pupils are blown, and Hannibal wants to tangle his fingers in his hair and kiss him. He swallows.

"Yes. I loved you then and I love you now. I think I always will."

Will smiles. "I love you too," he says. "I know I never said it, but…"

"I knew it," Hannibal tells him. "I always knew it."

Will glances down and bites his lip. "Let's go inside."

Hannibal reaches out to him. "Let me try something," he says. He holds out his hand, and Will takes it without question, sighing when their hands wrap around each other, safe and secure.

"I almost thought I'd pass right through you," Will says.

Hannibal smiles. "I am glad you did not. Do you trust me, Will?" Will is silent for a moment. "Yes," he says.

When they reappear in the cabin, Will blinks, surprised and breathless. "That's new," he says.

Hannibal reaches for him, cupping his face with a hand, and Will leans into it.

"You just told me you love me," Hannibal says. "I don't want to wait any longer. Do you?"

Will shakes his head and presses a kiss to Hannibal's palm. "We've waited long enough."

Hannibal trails a finger down Will's temple and Will shivers. "How does it feel?" Hannibal asks, "when I touch you." He reaches for Will's shirt and begins unbuttoning it, his fingers lingering on Will's skin. Will's breath stutters when Hannibal reaches his jeans, and he looks up at Hannibal through half lidded eyes.

"It feels like the touch of cool water on my skin," Will says, reverent. "It feels exquisite." Hannibal helps him out of the rest of his clothes and Will sits back on the bed with a sigh, completely naked. 

"I thought about this, you know," he says when Hannibal removes his own clothes and sits on the bed next to him. 

"What did you imagine?" Hannibal asks as Will turns to the bedside table and squirts lube onto his fingers, stroking his already leaking cock base to tip.

"I imagined your fingers inside me," Will says. "I imagined your cock inside me. Fuck…" he tips his head back with a long groan, "you don't want to know."

"I want to know everything," Hannibal tells him. "Will you let me try?"

Will looks at him with glazed eyes, his face flushed. "You mean…"

Hannibal nods. Will swallows and hands him the lube. "Please," he says.

"Please what?" Hannibal asks, slicking up his fingers with lube as Will watches avidly.

"I want you," Will says, "I want everything you can give me."

Hannibal smiles. He kneels before Will and nudges one finger against his opening before sinking in slowly, watching the expressions as they play across Will's face.

“How does it feel,” he says, as he hits Will’s prostate and Will’s eyelids slip closed in pleasure.

“Like you’re taking me apart and putting me together at the same time,” Will breathes, rocking down against Hannibal’s fingers. “More, please…”

“Anything, beloved,” Hannibal tells him. He adds a second finger, and when Will is panting and breathless, he adds a third, working Will open slowly but with purpose.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Will says when Hannibal scissors his fingers. “Feels cold, but I’m burning up. Hannibal, I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Hannibal nods, his own breathing unsteady. He withdraws his fingers and lines himself up, and Will gasps and moans as Hannibal slides into him.

“Fuck,” he says, “Hannibal…”

Hannibal moans with him, long and gruttal. He thrusts into Will steadily, and Will’s legs fall open, his hands clawing at the sheets.

“Close,” Will says, and Hannibal grunts as his own movements become erratic. They tip over the edge together. Will shouts as he comes and Hannibal cries out Will’s name. The world explodes into white light and he knows no more.

Hannibal comes to some time later to the feel of Will’s arms around him, his fingers sliding through his hair.

Will smiles at him and kisses his forehead. “You feel different,” he says. “More solid. More real.”

Hannibal returns his smile. He feels no force tugging him elsewhere. This, he knows, is where he is meant to be. 

“Maybe I’ve done what I was meant to do,” he says, and Will laughs as he pins him to the bed. This is not the ending of their story. It is the beginning. 

***

E N D

***

**Author's Note:**

> Since a few people on twitter were a bit confused about the ending, I thought I would clarify some things:
> 
> In the end, neither Hannibal or Will are actually dead.  
> After the fall, Will was never dead, but he thought Hannibal was.  
> Hannibal is a ghost, but he's being given a second chance.  
> The fuck is so good it brings him back to life. (:  
> ...and they live happily ever after.


End file.
